Impatient (Suga-Eunha Fanfiction)
by Iggy Youngmin
Summary: Siapa yang tak kenal dengan pacar seorang Jung Eunbi? Min Yoongi sang pemuda berkulit putih yang menjadi dambaan kaum hawa? Sifatnya yang dingin tetapi dengan kharisma yang meluber-luber? Pemuda yang punya segudang penggemar di sekolah? Pemuda dengan label most wanted yang digandrungi banyak gadis? Paket lengkap. Itu kata orang-orang. Tapi tidak untuk Eunha.


**Impatient**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi/Suga [Bangtan Boys]

Jung Eunbi/Eunha [Gfriend]

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff, AU, School Life

 **Rate:** T

 **-o-**

Helaan napas bosan terhembus dari kedua bibir mungil gadis ber _name tag_ Jung Eunbi itu. Gadis itu menunduk, tak peduli pada celotehan-celotehan teman sekelasnya. Suasana ribut dan bising sama sekali tak mengganggu kesibukan gadis itu yang tengah menulis sesuatu di belakang buku catatannya.

 **MIN YOONGI**

Sembilan huruf itu ia tulis dengan ukuran besar, tak lupa ia tebalkan dengan spidol berwarna merah darah. Eunha—panggilan akrabnya—kembali mendesah. Nama itu selalu membuatnya gelisah dari dulu hingga sekarang. Bedanya, jika dulu rasa gelisahnya hanya sebesar jari kelingking, maka sekarang rasa itu sudah sebesar kepalan tangan.

Colekan di bahunya membuat Eunha menoleh, gadis itu mendapati Yuju menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Membuat Eunha hanya mampu tersenyum kecut seraya berusaha menutupi tulisan di bukunya itu dengan telapak tangan. Yuju tersenyum maklum, terlalu hapal dengan kebiasaan teman sebangkunya itu. Terang saja, karena hampir disetiap buku catatannya, Eunha selalu menulis bait nama itu dengan spidol merah.

"Kantin?" tawar Yuju. Gadis berambut panjang itu rupanya tak tahan dengan keributan kelasnya.

Eunha mengangguk mengiyakan. Dua gadis sepantaran itu kemudian berjalan keluar, berbelok di koridor dan menuju kantin. Sepertinya Eunha perlu minuman dingin. Sebagai pengalih perhatian dari kegusaran hati yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Lihat, itu Suga sunbae bukan?"

Ucapan Yuju membuat Eunha menolehkan kepala dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat sampai otot lehernya menjerit protes karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu—andaikan anggota tubuh itu punya mulut.

Mata Eunha seketika membulat. Gadis itu bahkan beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya untuk meyakinkan diri jika yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi. Di sana, disalah satu meja kantin yang ditunjuk Yuju, terlihat seseorang yang jadi sumber kegundahan hati Eunha, tengah duduk bersama teman-temannya. Tak ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Andai pemandangan yang membuat Eunha geram tak terjadi di depan matanya.

Min Yoongi, atau pemuda yang kerap disapa Suga itu tengah tertawa dengan seorang gadis yang tengah bergelayut manja dilengannya. Garis bawahi itu.

 **Seorang-Gadis-Bergelayut-Manja-Dilengannya.**

 **BRAKK!**

Eunha membanting tangannya di meja. Membuat Yuju yang masih asik mengamati terlonjak kaget. Tatapan penghuni kantin pun kini tertuju kepadanya, tak terkecuali pemuda berkulit putih yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Ekspresi yang justru menambah kekesalan gadis bergaya rambut bob itu.

Eunha mendengus kasar. Gadis itu melengos dan pergi meninggalkan kantin setelah ia membalas tatapan Suga dengan mendelikkan matanya. Haruskan Eunha menegaskan kalau ia cemburu?

 _Ughh_ , Min Yoongi sialan!

 **-o-**

Eunha berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki. Moodnya yang sedari pagi tidak bagus kini sepenuhnya memburuk karena melihat adegan sialan dikantin tadi. Hal yang paling diharapkannya kini adalah cepat sampai rumah dan tidur siang. Eunha lelah, fisik maupun batin. Gadis itu bergegas menuju gerbang. Mengacuhkan pesan dari Suga yang memintanya supaya menunggu agar mereka bisa pulang bersama.

 _Huh!_

Eunha tak mau bertemu dengan pacar sialannya itu dulu. Kemarahannya belum reda. Dan bertemu dengan Suga yang mempunyai kadar kepekaan mendekati nol, akan semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Tarikan di belakang tasnya membuatnya memekik tertahan dan limbung kebelakang. Untunglah, karena rupa-rupanya Eunha kini menabrak tubuh tersangka yang menarik tasnya itu. Mencegah pantatnya mencium pelataran koridor yang keras.

"Yoongi _oppa_ ," gadis itu berbisik lirih ketika mendapati Suga yang menatapnya dengan matanya yang menyorot malas.

"Bukankah kubilang tunggu?" Suga bertanya dengan nada datar.

Eunha melengos. Gadis itu menolak menatap pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat, malas menyahut karena perasaannya masih kesal.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" Suga kembali membuka mulut ketika tak mendapat reaksi dari gadis di depannya.

 **"Ya! Aku marah padamu! Kau** _ **namja**_ **menyebalkan yang tidak peka!"**

Ingin sekali Eunha meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan wajah mulus Suga. Tapi apa daya, berteriak sampai urat leher putus pun, Suga hanya akan menanggapi dengan sepatah kata. Percuma. Hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja.

"Kalau begitu kita pul—"

"Suga- _ya_!"

Perkataan Suga terputus karena panggilan itu. Ditambah tubrukan ditubuhnya dan rangkulan dilengannya membuat Suga memandang gadis pendatang itu dengan kening berkerut. Suga melepaskan cekalannya pada tas Eunha dan menatap gadis yang bergelayut manja dilengannya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Antarkan aku ke toko buku yaa~. Aku ingin membeli buku untuk persiapan ujian," gadis itu berucap dengan nada manja dan suara mendayu.

Eunha menahan diri agar tak memutar bola matanya malas. Matanya meneliti gadis yang tengah bergelayut dilengan sang kekasih. Jung Sera, itulah yang tertulis di _name tag_ -nya. Membuat Eunha tanpa sadar bergidik. _Dosa apa aku sampai punya marga yang sama dengannya?!_

"Hm. Kita akan pergi ke toko buku baru setelah itu aku mengantarmu pulang." Kalimat yang Suga maksudkan untuk Eunha.

Eunha melotot. _What?!_ Tidak-tidak-tidak! Eunha tidak mau jadi orang ketiga—meski nyatanya dialah kekasih sah Suga. Lihat saja, gadis yang bibirnya semerah darah itu mendelik menatapnya. Eunha merutuk dalam hati, _Kenapa kau harus begitu baik sih_ oppa _?!_

"Aku tak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri _oppa_ ," Eunha menolak dengan tak ikhlas. Ayolah, gadis mana yang ikhlas membiarkan kekasihnya berduaan dengan gadis lain?

"Lihat, dia mengatakan bisa pulang sendiri. Ayolah Suga~"

 _Ugh_ , andai Eunha adalah gadis yang tak berotak, sudah dari tadi wajah gadis ber _make up_ tebal itu menjadi sasaran kuku-kuku panjangnya. Eunha muak dengan suara manja melengking yang dikeluarkan gadis genit tak tahu malu itu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Akan kukabari nanti."

Suga dan gadis centil itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Eunha yang kini melongo parah ditempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu berbalik, memandangi punggung kedua orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh dan perasaan dongkol yang tidak main-main. Apa-apaan itu?! Harusnya kan kalau Eunha berusaha menolak, Suga harus membujuknya sampai luluh. Setidaknya pemuda itu bisa menolak permintaan gadis itu demi menghargai perasaan Eunha kan?

" _Ihhhh!_ Min Yoongi _pabbo!_ Dasar _namja_ tidak peka!" teriaknya marah.

Terlambat Eunha- _ya_. Mereka berdua sudah tidak ada.

 **-o-**

Lagi-lagi Eunha harus mengurut dadanya sabar. Niat hati ingin makan berdua saja dengan sang kekasih, dirinya harus kembali menahan geram dalam hati karena kemunculan makhluk-makhluk tak diundang. Bukan, ia bukan menyalahkan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menyerobot minumannya—tenang, dia belum minum kok. Bukan pula menyalahkan Jimin yang seenak jidat memotong obrolannya dengan Suga. Tapi Eunha mengutuk gadis yang kini—lagi-lagi—bergelayut manja pada Suga. Gadis yang sama dengan tempo hari.

Eunha meremas sumpitnya dengan sekuat tenaga, menahan marah dan sesak karena Suga yang kini sibuk dengan gadis disampingnya. Mengabaikan Eunha yang duduk di depannya. Gadis itu merasa tak dianggap.

Sialan!

Eunha tak tahan. Ia merasa dirinya bisa meledak saat ini juga.

 **BRAKK!**

"BERHENTI BERGELAYUT PADANYA GADIS GENIT! KAU TAK LIHAT ADA KEKASIHNYA DI SINI?!"

Bantingan disusul teriakan menggema ke seluruh penjuru kantin, membuat suasana yang semula riuh menjadi sunyi secara mendadak. Napas Eunha terengah. Bukan hanya karena gadis itu berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi juga karena perasaan sesak yang dirasakannya. Tangan gadis itu dengan kasar mengusap pipinya ketika merasakan cairan panas menuruni wajahnya. Dengan segera gadis itu meninggalkan kantin, tak peduli dengan semua tatapan dan bisikan yang ditujukan padanya.

" _Hyung..._ kurasa kau harus menyusulnya," Taehyung berucap pelan dan hati-hati. Diamini dalam hati oleh Jimin. Mereka berdua tahu jika kemarahan Eunha bukanlah untuk mereka, tapi tetap saja rasanya sungkan.

"Apa-apaan? Dia hanya berlebihan Suga- _ya_. Kekanakan sekali dia. Padahal aku kan hanya bersik— _YAK!_ KAU MAU KEMANA SUGA- _YA?!_ "

Suga menghiraukan panggilan tak penting itu. Dengan langkah lebar pemuda itu pergi menyusul kekasih kecilnya. Membuat Jimin dan Taehyung berdecak kagum, seorang Min Yoongi yang biasanya malas-malasan kini berubah beringas. Sepertinya Eunha perlu diberi penghargaan.

 **-o-**

Eunha terus berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak peduli pada orang-orang yang ia tabrak disepanjang koridor. Gadis itu hanya ingin menenangkan diri sekaligus mengutuk tindakannya tadi. Astaga. Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Tidak seharusnya ia berteriak seperti orang gila di kantin. Sekarang mau dikemanakan mukanya? Suga pasti malu. Pemuda itu pasti akan menjauhinya karena kelakuan bar-barnya.

 **TAP**

Langkah gadis itu berhenti. Eunha menarik napas panjang, menenangkan diri ketika kehangatan menjalar di lengan atasnya. Cekalan pada tangannya begitu lembut namun pasti. Membuat gadis itu tahu siapa yang telah menghentikan langkahnya dengan paksa.

"Mau kemana?"

Suara berat dan serak yang begitu dihapal Eunha, tak membuat gadis itu berbalik. Suga menghela napas lelah, dengan paksa dibalikkannya tubuh Eunha menghadapnya. Dan terlihatlah wajah kacau gadis itu. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca, hidungnya yang memerah dan kedua pipinya yang basah penuh jejak air mata.

"Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba?" Suga merendahkan suaranya seraya menghapus buliran air mata yang masih keluar.

Perlakuan Suga tak mampu meredakan tangis Eunha, yang ada air mata gadis itu makin deras mengalir. Nyatanya gadis itu makin terisak di depannya. Membuat Suga menjerit dalam hati. Ayolah, Suga bukan pemuda perayu yang dalam sekejap mampu menenangkan gadis yang menangis. Malah boleh dikatakan ia begitu kikuk dalam urusan wanita. Eunha adalah pacar pertamanya, yang berhasil ia taklukkan dengan mempertaruhkan harga diri.

Maka, satu-satunya yang bisa Suga lakukan hanyalah merengkuh gadis yang masih terisak itu. Menenggelamkan kepala kecilnya di dada bidang miliknya. Memberi usapan naik-turun di punggung sang gadis. Dan semua itu dilakukannya tanpa membuka mulutnya barang sedikit.

"Maafkan aku," didengarnya suara Eunha yang serak dan teredam. Membuatnya mengerutkan alis.

"Untuk?"

" _Oppa_ pasti malu. Aku takkan menyalahkanmu jika oppa ingin kita putus," sesenggukan Eunha makin bertambah parah saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Suga kembali menghela napas berat. Diuraikannya pelukan itu, matanya turun menatap Eunha yang kini menunduk menghindari tatapannya. Suga berdecak, diturunkannya wajahnya agar bisa memandang wajah sang kekasih dengan jelas.

"Tatap aku," perintahnya ketika Eunha tak kunjung membalas matanya.

Perlahan Eunha mengangkat wajahnya, menyejajarkan pandangan mereka. Disanalah matanya yang basah dan merah bertemu dengan mata tajam dan dalam milik Suga, yang entah kenapa selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak.

"Kau pikir betapa keras usahaku untuk bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku? Perjuanganku tidak mudah Eunha- _ya_. Kau gadis pertama yang mampu membuatku berjuang keras untuk mendapatkanmu. Dan kujamin Eunha- _ya_ , kemungkinan bagimu untuk lepas dariku adalah hampir mustahil."

Eunha takjub. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Suga katakan padanya. Ditambah ini adalah ungkapan hati dari pemuda di hadapannya. Eunha tidak bodoh untuk bisa memahami arti pasti dalam kalimat itu. Hal yang mana membuat air matanya kembali mengalir karena rasa haru. Oh, biar saja Suga menganggapnya cengeng atau apa. Toh inilah jati diri Eunha yang sebenarnya.

Eunha masih mematung dengan pipi basah ketika ia mulai merasakan Suga menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Eunha mau tak mau mendongakkan kepala dan berakhir dengan kakinya yang berjinjit demi mengimbangi tinggi Suga. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, menghayati sentuhan Suga yang lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka. Tapi yang Eunha rasakan, ciuman ini lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Dadanya terasa menghangat karena perasaan haru yang membuncah. Perasaannya melambung karena mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda itu. Suga menginginkannya, bukan gadis lain. Dan ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini.

 **-o-**

" _Eyy_ , dasar _hyung_ tak tahu malu. Masa ciuman di koridor sekolah. Untung tak ada orang yang lihat," Taehyung menggerutu seraya memangku tangan.

"Lalu kau dan aku tidak dihitung sebagi orang yang melihat? _Auh_ , mataku yang suci ternodai," Jimin mengeluh seraya menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ah, memang sih. Tapi kita kan bisa menjaga aib," Taehyung membela diri sembari mengangkat ponsel. Ia kemudian menjepret dua orang di depan sana lalu tersenyum puas. "Tiket untuk mendapat traktiran dari Yoongi _hyung_ ," senyum setannya mengembang.

"Selama sebulan penuh," imbuh Jimin dengan kerlingan jahil.

Dua sahabat karib itu kemudian berjalan bersisiha dengan hari riang meninggalkan pasangan yang masih dimabuk cinta itu. Terkekeh puas ketika membayangkan hari-hari dalam satu bulan kedepan yang akan penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Bersiaplah untuk meratapi dompetmu yang akan menipis Min Yoongi.

 **_FIN_**


End file.
